Long Time No See
by PhinabellaDirectioner
Summary: "Maybe not before, or now, but the time will come when love will, on its own, come into their lives." What if something happened in your life that will change it forever? Is there someone who will help you? Will that person make you happy or sad? Isabella and Phineas is here to help you finding out the answers. But I tell you... YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. CHAPTER 2 IS OUT!
1. Prologue

_**What's up, my readers and friends?**_

_**I'm sorry if I haven't update TCLF for a while. Having a hectic sched makes me sooo tired then I have my exams next week! It's getting in my nerves! *sighs* I hate my life.**_

_**Enough with the rambling about my personal life. Time to get serious a little bit.**_

_**I'm here to give you another story though I planned that I'll publish this in Feb. But a song changed my mind so if you want, thank that sonmg and the singers (It is the same song I will use as a soundtrack of this story. You will know it when you read Chapter 1.) I am about to give another Phinabella story that will make you happy, sad, and cry. In a good way, I hope. So, if you're excited to see it then... Let's get started!**_

_**(Disclaimer: I'm tired saying this but I have no choice. Oh well. I do own nothing, guys.)**_

* * *

_**"Prologue"**_

Stop right here and listen _very_ carefully.

If you're reading this story, then I'm advising you to stop reading and try to read something else. Or do something that will make you distracted from reading this story. I'm sure that you're thinking I'm just messing up with you.

_But you're wrong. _

I just don't want to share this story. I don't want to give you the reason to be sad. Why? Because this story contains tragic moments but don't worry, there is also some happy moments in my life.

Nevertheless, I still don't want to share it.

And if you're smart enough, don't continue reading.

* * *

Don't. Read. More.

* * *

**I SAID, DON'T READ!**

* * *

Good. Now I know I can trust you.

You're curious. You're brave. And you're not afraid to hide a secret or to experience sadness. But let's get something straight: if, despite my warning, you insist on reading this story, you can't hold me responsible for the consequences. No, it won't blow up in your face. Or bite your head off. Or tear you limb from limb. It probably won't injure you at all.

So... let me introduce myself.

I'm Isabella. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

And this is my story.

You can read it now.

_But remember... I warned you._

* * *

**_So, let's get started with Chapter 1!_**


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected

_**"Chapter 1 - Unexpected"**_

_**"Isa! Wake up, it's already morning!" **_

I hear my mom shouting while I open my eyes. I looked at my digital watch as I removed my blanket out of me. It's almost seven o'clock.

Wait a minute.

"Seven o'clock?! I'M GETTING LATE!" I shout and I take all of my clothes with me frantically as I run to the bathroom. I really try to rush myself in taking a bath but I find myself getting slipped. After wearing my pink and white chequered blouse and my purple skirt, I wear my white sandals and snatch all of my books and my satchel from the night stand.

But before I go downstairs, I glance at my picture frame. I smile at the picture of me hugging my childhood best friend and long time crush, Phineas Flynn. I put down all of my things and I hold the picture. I look at his dark blue eyes.

"It's been a while, huh Phin?" I say to the picture. I wait for a moment before I continue. "It's been what, four years? Four years since you left me because you went to New York to study there and you never make a communication between us.

"But still... my feelings for you...

"Never faded..." I trail off. My tears are falling out of my eyes.

"ISA!" I hear my mom again. I put down the picture on my table, snatch all of my things, and rush downstairs.

"Hi Mom, good morning!" I greet my Mom while I'm hoping in my mind she doesn't notice my reddish eyes.

"Oh, there you are Isabella." She says as she serves my breakfast. "What are you doing? Don't you turn your alarm clock on?"

I scratch my ear, the same thing Phineas always do. "I... kinda..."

Crap. I didn't hear the alarm clock. _Again._

"That's okay," Mom tell me in a cheerful way, like she's reading my thoughts earlier. "Maybe you can't really hear it beeping it all over."

I sigh and I eat my bread and butter toast. Mom looks at me.

"Lemme guess, you missed him... right?" She asks. I nod in response. "Isa, can't you just, forget him?"

I look at my plate. "Mom, it is not easy to forget the person you love."

"I know that but listen, Isabella, it's been four years since he moved to New York... maybe he moved on in his life. You need to move on in life, too." She says.

I continue eating in silence then I glance at my watch. I widen my eyes. "Uh oh..."

"What is it?"

"It's 7:30! Gotta go, Mom!" I said as I kiss her cheek.

"Okay Isa, be careful!"

I run out of my house, still munching my toast and carrying all of my things for school. After I fix my things, I ride my bike. I pass at the Flynn-Fletcher's house. Phineas's parents are still living there. Candace, Phin's older sister, moved out with her husband, Jeremy. Meanwhile Ferb, Phin's step-brother, went to London to study there for his high school life. I heard too that he'll gonna study there for college. I wonder when Phin will return here in Danville.

No, _"when"_ isn't the main question...

I wonder _if_ he will return...

* * *

I arrive here in DHSA ten minutes before the school ceremony. I am about to peek the master list when—

"Isabella!" I turn my head back. It's my friend and my fellow troop member of Fireside Girls, Gretchen.

"Hey Gretch." I greet her while she is fixing her things inside her bag.

"Isabella, I have something to say to you!" She says excitedly.

My eyebrow goes up. "What is it?"

"WE'RE ON THE SAME CLASSROOM!" She exclaims.

"SHH!" I scold her and gesturing not to make any noise. DHSA is one of the most exclusive schools here in Danville and it keeps its reputation to have students with good manners, right conduct and discipline. Since we are the senior students, we should be the role models for the students in the lower levels.

"Sorry." She says while blushing because of embarrassment, then lowers her voice. "We're classmates! Isn't that great?"

"I know, right? Who are our other classmates?"

"Well... all of the Fireside Girls are in our class, Baljeet, Buford, Django, Irving..." She trails off.

"But?" I continue for her.

"But?" She asks me the same question that I gave for her.

"Well, you're trailing off. There is a bad news, isn't it?"

"There is." She says sadly. "Actually, it is a bad news for _you_."

"What is it?"

She sighs and looks at me. "Jandro is with us."

"WHAT?!" Now it's my turn to shout, then I lower my voice. "Are you serious?"

"I want to say no but... I'm serious." She replies and I moan. Jandro is one of the worst students and bullies in DHSA, yet he is a smart student. How worse he is, you ask? Well... He is worse than Buford— Wait, let me correct that:

HE IS FAR WORSE THAN BUFORD. And you know who his favorite target is?

_ME. _

I sigh as I put the sadness on my face. "Oh, I hope he would stop bullying at me."

"I hope that too." Gretchen says.

Long pause.

"Do we have new classmates?" I ask.

"Hmm... I haven't seen the full list but I heard that we have a new classmate." She replies.

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"What is his name?"

"I don't know, but he's very good in academics and sports." She tells me. My face goes sad. "You missed Phineas, don't you?"

"Yeah." I admit. "He's very good at sports and academics, too."

"Isabella..." She says. "Why can't you forget him?"

"Because... It's very hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember."

She sighs and pats my shoulder in comfort. "You know, let's go. I don't wanna start my record by getting late."

I smile and we run up to our room. I try to remove my sadness because the fact that Jandro would be my classmate for this year still haunts me. My brain reminisces what happened on the past years of my high school life with him but something catches my attention, causing me to stop running and stop thinking about my worst days of my high school life.

"Isabella?" Gretchen calls me. I take a glance at the window and I see the school bus for the kindergarteners, honking. Many pupils are getting out in there and running into the building.

"Isabella!" I turn my attention at Gretchen, who is panting by the way. "What... are you... waiting... for...?"

"You go first. I have something to do." I tell her.

She sighs while wiping her sweat with her handkerchief. "Suit yourself. The room number is 111."

"Okay, thanks for telling." I say and she runs off.

I turn my head to the window. I'm feeling that a song is playing inside my head while I'm staring outside, then it continued to play. I hear the honk of the bus again and I start to recall the day the day me and my best friend met...

* * *

_"Hurry up Isa, the school bus is here!" Mom says._

_"Mom, I don't want to go to school." I tell her while slumping on my bed._

_"Why? Last night, you're very excited then all of the sudden, you don't want to go?" She asks._

_"I have this nightmare... as I went to school; I slipped on a banana peel and fell on the mud. Then all of my school mates laughed at me. I cried and the laughter became louder and louder... I don't want that to happen again..."_

_"Oh come on, Isabella! School is not bad as you think." She tries to comfort me._

_"Can you come with me?" I ask._

_"I want to, but..." She sighs. "Isabella, I know it's very hard to adjust since we just moved here. But I can assure you that this day, would be the best day ever for you. So please, go to school. Please, do it for me."_

_I sigh in defeat. "Alrighty then, I'm gonna go."_

_Mom smiles and I couldn't help but to smile. After I change my PJ's, I eat my favourite bread and butter toast and Mom walks towards me._

_"Tell me if it's okay to you, okay Isa?" She tells me as she combs my hair then I hear the honk of the school bus. I nod in response then I go outside._

_As I enter the school bus, someone throw a water balloon at me. I'm soaked with cold water and the bus fills with laughter from the other kids._

_"AHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_"Did you see her face?"_

_"It's soooo funny!"_

_"I know, right?"_

_(A/N: Oh, before I almost forgot about it, if you want to know what that song Isabella is talking about earlier, then look it up in YouTube. Here's the link: /watch?v=w1oM3kQpXRo.)_

_As my eyes burst out some tears, the bus stops. Maybe there is a pupil going in here._

_"What happened here?" It looks like a boy's voice. I turn my head back to see the boy. He's wearing a blue cargo shorts, an orange shirt with white stripes, and blue tiny sneakers. But the thing he had that caught my attention is his triangular-shaped head._

**_All I knew this morning when I woke,  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before,  
And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is blue eyes and freckles and your smile,_**

_He smiles at me but I look away from him. I don't want him to see me like this. I don't want to make a bad impression at him._

**_In the back of my mind making me feel like,  
I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now,  
I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now,_**

_"Phineas! You really missed the fun!" I hear from the front of the bus. "You should see her face!"_

_"Fun? What fun are you talking about? That girl is crying!" He exclaims. I blink my eyes._

_"That's the funniest part!"_

_"It's not funny, Buford." He says. "You should say sorry at her."_

_"There is no way I'm gonna say sorry at that girl." The Buford boy says._

_"Hmm... okay, suit yourself. Who wants some Tuff Gum?" He yells as he raises a pack of chewing gum. Buford rushes up to him._

**_I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now,  
I just want to know you, know you, know you,_**

_"OKAY, OKAY! I'LL SAY SORRY, JUST GIVE ME THAT GUM!" He says. Wow, this boy really love that gum._

_"Say sorry, in a sincerely way and if she accept you apology, I'll give you this." The boy instructs him. Buford walks towards me and he looks at me._

**_Cause all I know is we said hello,  
And your eyes look like coming home,  
All I know is a simple name, and everything has changed,_**

**_All I know is you held the door,  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours,  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed,_**

_"Um... I... am... sorry..." He says._

_I try to smile. "It's okay."_

_"Yes! Now, gimme that!" He snatches the pack from the boy's hand and he munches all the gums. _

**_And all my walls still stood tall painted blue,  
But I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you,_**

_The boy walks towards me and he holds my hand. "Are you okay?"_

_I nod in response then he wipes my tears out of my face. As we walk to our seats, he smiles and he helps me to dry up. But still, I didn't talk or say anything. I look at our hands. He squeezes my hand and suddenly, I felt warm though I'm shivering earlier from the water._

**_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind,  
Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like,_**

_Ten minutes before we arrive at the school, I start to talk with him. "Why did you help me earlier? Why you didn't laugh at me like the other kids did?" _

**_I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now,  
I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now,  
I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now,  
I just want to know you, know you, know you,_**

_He didn't remove his hand at mine's. "It's not funny. I would laugh if nobody was harmed... but you're crying. You know, true happiness cannot be found in the sadness of a person. Sometimes, you can see it in the happiness at one of your important persons in your life. Am I right?"_

_He's right. I'm very happy when the persons I love are also happy, but I didn't answer back._

**_Cause all I know is we said hello,  
And your eyes look like coming home,  
All I know is a simple name, and everything has changed,_**

_"Hey, at what class you are?" He asks and I'm feeling there is something in my stomach keeping me to be nervous._

_ "J-Joey." I reply. (A/N: In their school, the sections were named by the baby names of the animals.)_

_"Joey? That's my class, too!" He exclaims._

_"R-really?" I stammer. "T-that's great!" _

**_All I know is you held the door,  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours,  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed,_**

_"I know, right? We could play, talk about our hobbies! We could even be friends!"_

_I blink my eyes. "F-fr-friend? Me?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_I blush a bit. I never had a friend before. I don't know what to do! And... hey!_

**_Come back and tell me why,_**

**_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time,_**

**_And meet me there tonight,_**

**_And let me know that it's not all in my mind,_**

_ "Why do you want to be your friend? Maybe... you want to bully me?" I ask him._

_"What?!" He says, seemingly surprised._

_"Don't deny it! In the start, you want to be friends with me to build my trust for you and after you gave me enough happiness, you'll make me cry in the end. You will make my life miserable too, like that boy earlier! Am I right?"_

_"N-no!" He says. "Of course not! I want to be friends with you but not because of that!"_

_"Then why? You don't even know my name!" _

_"That's not a problem. Introduce yourself."_

**_I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now,  
I just want to know you, know you, know you,_**

_Suddenly, I get nervous. Usually, Mom was making the intro for me. This is the first time that I will introduce myself to someone I barely know. _

_I hesitantly offer my hand. "My... name..."_

_I'm afraid. What if he didn't like me?_

_ "Don't be afraid." He says, like he's reading my thoughts. "I won't hurt you."_

_I smile in relief. "The name is Isabella."_

_His smile widens. "You got a nice name, Isabella."_

**_Cause all I know is we said hello,  
And your eyes look like coming home,  
All I know is a simple name, and everything has changed,_**

_I blush deep. "Thanks. Anyway, what is your name?"_

_"My name is Phineas."_

_"What?"_

_"Phineas."_

_"Phine-what again?"_

_He laughs. "You can't pronounce my name?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Hmm..." He places his finger on his chin. "I know! You can call me 'Phin'."_

_"Phin... I like that."_

**_All I know is you held the door,  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours,  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed,_**

_He smiles and I smile, too. I look at my hand. Phin didn't let go my hand the whole time. As we go to the classroom, we're still holding each other's hands. But before we enter, he stops me._

**_All I know is we said hello,  
So dust off your highest hopes,  
All I know is pouring rain,  
And everything has changed,_**

_"What is it, Phin?" I ask._

_"I forgot to say this earlier. If you're thinking that I want to be your friend because I want to bully you then don't worry. I'm not a bully, like Buford." He says._

_"How can I assure that?" I ask._

_"I will protect you. I'm gonna protect you from the bullies. Is that okay with you?"_

_I give my nod. "Yes."_

_"Great!" He shouts. I cover his mouth very fast to lessen the noise and my heart starts to race. His face goes red as I touch his lips. _

_"Sorry." I say while I take back my hand. _

_"T-th-that's okay. Let's go?" He asks and I nod. As we enter the room, these questions rob in my head:_

_What's wrong with me? I think. Why is my heart beating like this? And why is Phin blushing?_

**_All I know is a new found grace,  
All my days, I'll know your face,  
All I know since yesterday..._**

_On that moment, I didn't get the answers. But I realized that Mom is right, that..._

**_...Is everything has changed..._**

_…this day would be my best day ever._

* * *

My tears are still flowing on my cheeks. It was the most memorable and the greatest day of my life. But...

_"I will protect you."_

That line is still ringing on my mind yet keeping me sad.

"KRIIIING!" The bell rings. At first, I didn't realize that...

"Oh shoot! I'm late!" I shout and I run up to my room.

* * *

I knock the door and the class shifts their attention at me. "Sir, I am very sorry that I'm late! May I come in?"

My teacher sighs. "Ms. Garcia-Shapiro, since it's the first day of class, I'll forgive you."

I smile in relief. "Thank you, sir."

"But..." He continues. "If you get late again, I will not tolerate it again. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"You may come in." He gestures me to get inside of the room and I enter. He points at my assigned seat. "Please take you seat there."

I walk towards to an empty seat, near at the window. I glance to my left side. There's nobody seated. _Maybe it's for the new student._

"Okay! Now, let's get back to the orient-"

A knock on the door interrupts our teacher and I take a glare at the door. It was our principal.

"Excuse me sir, sorry to interrupt and make some disturbance but I have the new student here." He informs. The classroom fills with murmurs of the students.

"Class, be quiet. I'll just talk with the student. Just don't make any trouble here." Our teacher tells us as he closes the door and leaves the classroom.

I look at the window then I felt someone poked my arm. I look back. It was Gretchen.

"Have you seen the new student? Do you have any idea who he is?" I ask.

"Still, I didn't see him yet or I don't have an idea." She replies.

I sigh. "I wonder who he is..."

"Why you got curious of that student? Did you already know him?"

"Why would I ask you about it if I knew him?" I ask her, trying to put sarcasm in my voice. Suddenly, the door opens and the whole class goes silent again.

"Okay, class! I'm gonna introduce the newbie!" Our teacher exclaims as he goes to the table. I look at the window as he tells about the new student.

"He used to be here in Danville years ago. Also, he is the best student on his previous school and he's very good in soccer and volleyball."And then again, a knock interrupts him. "Oh, young lad, you can come in."He goes beside on our teacher. I couldn't see his face because of his hood. "You may introduce yourself."

He raises his head a little bit and turns it at my direction. I blink in confusion and he faces the whole class. He removes his hood and I put my shocked face. _It cannot be._ I slap my cheeks lightly. _I'm just imagining things,_ _I'm _just_ imagining things._ I close my eyes and when I open it widely, he's still there.

"Hi, I'm Phineas Flynn. It's very nice to meet you." My best friend says.

_Phin is back._

* * *

**_How was it? Little good? Sad? Dramatic?_**

**_Well, I'm not certain of your reactions so start reviewing! Or PM me if you want!_**

**_So, my job is done here. _**

**_(PhinabellaDirectioner is out! *echoes* Out... out... out...)_**


	3. Chapter 2: How Is Your Life Doing?

_**Hiii. **_

_**So, I have good news and bad news. What do you want to hear first? The good one? Or the bad one? Eenie minie... nah, I'm just messing up. Here I go.**_

_**BAD NEWS: MY STORY "THAT CHRISTMAS LOVE FEELING" WILL NOT BE CONTINUED ANYMORE. Sorry for the news but I have tons and tons and tons of school work waiting for me. This is the downside of being an graduating student. Lots of work and activities like the JS Prom, retreat, two more school tests, and the National Achievement Test. So much hard work. So, I'm very, very, very sorry. Maybe I could make it up to you sometime.**_

_**GOOD NEWS: Do you want to hear it? Well, here it is!**_

_**I'LL GIVE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER OF LONG TIME NO SEE!**_

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own P&F, blah, blah, blah.)**_

* * *

_(A/N: Before we continue the story, if you want some melody while reading this, then I have a recommendation. Just go to YouTube and search: /watch?v=7arSQHocy1k. If you don't want to play it, that's fine. Okay, back to the story!)_

**_Chapter 2: How Is Your Life Doing?_**

_**"Hi, I'm Phineas Flynn. It's very nice to meet you." My best friend greets. The class remains silent until the girls raise their questions and comments about him.**_

"Phineas, is... that... you...?" Ginger asks.

"You really changed!" Gretchen exclaims.

"You're the best student in your school?!" Adyson says. "That's—"

"SUPERB!" Baljeet and Irving shouted.

"Um, thanks?" He just said. I glanced at him. He is scratching his ear and blushing. I smile and I'm feeling like I'm swooning._ Ah... How cute and adorable he is._

Gretchen is right. He really changed. He got a little taller and instead of shirt and cargo shorts, he is wearing a red hood jacket with an orange and white polo underneath it and dark blue pants. But... his face never changed. His gleaming eyes. His lively aura on him. And that smile of his... I felt... you know... up to now I can't describe OR explain this feeling I have when I see his smile.

Speaking of it, he glares at me and he gives me a big smile. I try not to show my blush on my face and I look away from him. Anyway, our classmates are still giving some questions to him but Phineas can't answer the questions really quick, instead he scratches his head.

"Where is McGee? Is he doing alright?" Buford asks.

"Why you came back all of the sudden, Phineas?" Baljeet asks.

"Have you done any HUGE projects?" Irving asks while he is holding a notepad.

"Uh, guys? Can you ask not in chorus?" He requests but the class didn't hear his voice.

"QUIET!" Our teacher shouts. The whole class goes silent immediately. Even Phin closes his mouth shut very tight. "You can ask your questions to Mr. Flynn after class. Anyway..." He faces Phineas. "I'm Ross Adams and I will be your class adviser for this school year. I'm glad to meet you Mr. Flynn."'

"Me too, Sir Ross." Phin says.

"Okay. So, Mr. Flynn, I have made a seat plan..." Sir Ross snatches a paper from his table. "You should be... seated... with..."

My heart races while my eyes widens in realization. The only empty seats are the seat beside Baljeet and—

"Got it, you should be seated right next to Ms. Garcia-Shapiro." Sir Ross tells him.

WHAT?! OH MY!

I'm feeling my whole body goes numb and my heart is starting to beat faster than before.

_Is this fate?! Destiny?!_

As he walks towards to his seat, I breathe deeply and I start to think some crazy thoughts. _What if his opinion of me changed in the past years? What if, if now, he doesn't treat me as his friend?_

While he's taking his seat, I try not to be near at him. I try to keep my eyes away from his eyes. I need to keep distance from him. _Why, you ask?_

Because I'm afraid to meet the new Phineas Flynn.

_But... This sweet distance feels so close, yet so far...!_

I glance at my surroundings. I could tell even without scanning the whole room that our friends were trying hard not to laugh and giggle.

_Having Phineas right next to me made the atmosphere and the scenery— No, it makes the whole world change. And it definitely makes me happy. But..._

"So! Let's continue, shall we?" Sir Ross tells us.

_What if my stomach rumbles during class or something?_

I shake all my thoughts as I drift to Phineas-land again...

* * *

So far, I didn't talk to him. He keeps giving me his smiles but I smile back on his 8th smile (yeah, yeah, I really count the times). He gives a wide smile and our hands bump. I close my eyes and I try to breathe.

_Please,_ _stop that. Or else I will melt if you keep on doing that._

Sir Ross is still blabbering about the grading system and the other school stuff. As I glance again at Phineas, he is smiling while listening. I smile in delight. _He is very optimistic until now. _Then I look back at Sir Ross, my smile is still plastered on my face. This will flow in a good way

But suddenly...

My chest starts to ache. I grasp my pencil on my hand to ignore the pain that I'm having and I start to palpitate.

"Ms. Garcia-Shapiro, is there any problem?" I hear Sir Ross's voice. I can't say a word. Did I...

_Uh. Oh. I didn't take my medicines._

"Isabella, are you okay?" Phin asks me. I cannot tell to him that secret. Not now. I don't want him to worry because of me.

I manage to nod and I smile. "Are you sure?" He asks again and I nod again. He turns his attention to Sir Ross. "Sir, she's okay."

"Is that so, Mr. Flynn? Thanks for telling me." He says. "Oh, Ms. Garcia-Shapiro, do you mind if you can get that box near at your chair?"

Uh oh.

Phin raises his hand. "I'll just get it, sir."

"No." I stand up. I feel that my body is starting to ache and go numb. I try to speak but there is no voice went out but I try the second time and my voice goes low. "I'll get it."

"Are you sure?" Phin asks worriedly.

"Yeah, don't worry." I reply. I start to walk towards to the box. Gretchen glances at me and mouths: '_Are you really okay?' _I want to say no because my chest aches again but I don't want to make her worry.

_'Yeah, I'm fine.' _I mouth back.

I already get the box and I start to feel the dizzy spell. I see some blurry figures and I can't help blinking hard. As I put down the box, I smile to Sir Ross so he couldn't suspect a thing on me.

"Thank you, Ms. Garcia-Shapiro." He says then I faced the whole class while I make my way back to my seat. As I closed my eyes, I feel like I'm falling down.

I black out.

* * *

I wake up because of the irritating light and I hear a voice. It's the nurse— Wait, not only one. Two.

"Is she okay?" _It's Phin! Did he help me when I blacked out?_

"Yes, she's fine. Don't worry." The nurse tells him.

"Why did she black out? Is she sick?" Oh no. Nurse knows it. Oh, I hope she wouldn't tell the truth...

"Um..." _Don't tell the truth. Don't tell it to him._ "...she doesn't have any problems. But still, she needs to rest." She replies. I exhale in relief.

Phineas looks at me and his eyes widens. "Isabella! Are you alright?"

I smile in response. He breathes out in relief as he gets the message. "Thank goodness and you're fine." He says.

"Mr. Flynn, I need to go downstairs to check a middle school student. Could you please take care of Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro while I'm gone?" She asks.

"I could handle her." Phin replies.

"Thank you Mr. Flynn, but don't make her stressed while I'm gone." She instructs him and he nods in response.

While nurse goes out of the clinic, a long pause fills the whole clinic. As I try to stand up, my chest aches again. But it is not painful than before. He stops me from standing up.

"Just lie down there." He insists. I couldn't take an argument in this condition so I follow him.

Long pause again.

"Sorry for making you worried." I apologize.

"Nah, it's okay. We're best friends." He replies.

My smile widens a bit but in instant, it fades. "You're fooling me, Phineas Flynn." I say flatly.

"What? I'm not."

"Oh, really?" I started to feel the anger and sadness in my heart. "You never send me a letter. You never called me, like you promised on that day. And then, you're just gonna go back here like everything never changed and you're gonna say that I'm still your best friend? Huh, don't make me a fool Phineas. Maybe you don't care about me. Maybe you don't care what would happen to me. Maybe you don't even care that I blacked out in the classroom! _Maybe you don't even care that one day, my life would be taken unexpectedly!_"

He goes silent and I realized what I've said. I think my words cut deep for him.

"P-Ph-Phineas, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't say that! I know that you're busy in your school works—"

He interrupts me by pinching my nose lightly. "OW! STOP THAT!" I cry.

He laughs loudly, loudly enough to fill the whole room with laughter and I smile. "I know... and I'm sorry."

"No, I should be the one to say that."

"_I_ should be the one." He tells me. "Look, I'm so sorry that I didn't leave you a call or I didn't write you a letter, like what I've promised. I know that I said goodbye to you and I broke my promises to you but, it doesn't mean that I stopped worrying about you. I spent almost every day of my life in New York worrying about you. I'm really sorry Isabella. I hope you could forgive me."

What's this? I know that I'm angry at him but I could feel my mind telling me to forgive him.

No, not my mind.

_My heart._

We go silent for a couple of minutes but I break the tingling silence.

"I synchórese ídi." _(I already forgave you.)_

He smiles. _Looks like he still understands the language._ "Sas efcharistó." _(Thank you.)_

I smile. I feel like I'm free from the cage that my mind and heart made earlier. "Parakaló." _(You're welcome.)_

"Wanna go back?" I ask him.

"Of course but are you alright?"

"Yep."

"Alrighty then."

When I stand up, I stumble but he manages to catch me.

"Are you _really_ sure that you're fine?" He asks me again. I pause and I look at him.

"Perfectly fine." And we make our way back to the classroom.

_I can't believe that I'm lying to my best friend._

_To my very thing I'm living for..._

* * *

It's really good to be back. I mentally sigh in delight. I really miss this place. Danville, my family, the backyard, and my friends. Especially for one person in particular...

As I glance at my best friend, I feel worried. I feel a little anxious when I saw her falling on her knees in the classroom. Speaking of it...

"Isabella, why did you black out earlier? Are you feeling sick?" I ask.

She faces me and smiles. "Maybe I'm really stressed out last night. I can't sleep so I did some tiring stuffs for me to fell asleep. But... I think it... affects me now."

"Oh, okay."_Continue it, Phin. Just don't maintain the cold air!_

"C-Come to think of it," I say while stammering, "it's been what, four years?"

"Yeah." She pauses for a while and she crosses her arms, making me stop from walking and I look at her eyes.

"What's wrong, Isabella?"

"I already forgot to ask earlier, why did you return?"

Oh man, I can't tell her why yet! What I'm gonna do with this?

"Um..." _Don't scratch your ear,_ _don't scratch your ear!_

_Can you please, shut your thoughts up!_ I scold myself in my mind.

"...I just really want to graduate here." She gives me a glare and I raise my hands in defence. "That's all, really! I didn't say that I will never come back. Don't you want me to be here?"

"I want to, but..." She looks at me worriedly but the worried face suddenly changes into a face with a smile. "You're changing the topic, Phineas Flynn."

I chuckle. "Sorry."

I'm feeling bad lying to her. I mean, I never told her a lie. She is my best friend. My very first best friend. I remember the first rule—or "The Golden Rule", as we preferred to call— we made when we were kids: _"Don't lie to each other. Share your secrets."_ But, I can't tell her why I come back here yet.

_If I could tell the truth to her..._

"Phin, why did you stop?" Isabella calls me and I chuckle in delight. _She still calls me 'Phin'_.

"Ah, nothing Izzy. I'm just thinking of something." I still remember the nickname I gave for her.

"Oh, okay." She says happily. After a few steps, she calls me again. "Phin..."

"What is it, Izzy?"

"How was your life doing in the past few years?"

I blinked. _How's my life in the past years?_

"It's... very good, I guess." I said.

_No, it's not good_! I hear the voice again in my brain. _Why are you still keeping yourself telling her some of your lies? When you first entered the school, you're life went cuckoo. You were being bullied. You didn't have a choice but to keep a low profile. You never keep that smile of yours on that face! But luckily, you survived in those four years. Do you want me to tell you why? Do you want me to remember the only reason why you came back?!_

_Shut up please! _I frantically shouted at the voice in my mind.

_It's because of—_

"Oh, Mr. Flynn and Ms. Garcia-Shapiro, come inside." Sir Ross's voice interrupts the voice.

"Th-thanks, sir." I manage to reply as we get inside of the classroom.

"Isabella, are you alright? What happened?" The girls ask her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the stress." She answers. As we go to our seats, I help Isabella to sit down but she stops me.

"Phin, you've already done much help to me. I can do this."

"Are you sure?" I ask her again.

"Phin!" She demands.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop." I chuckle.

"Ooh, looks like _something_ is developing here." One of our classmates tease and the whole class, except for me and Izzy, squeals but then Sir Ross reprimands our classmates with his—sorry for the word—"big mouth" and the class immediately keeps the silence again. I sneak a glance at Isabella and I notice that her cheeks are flaring red. I want to ask her about it but it seems that she's fine.

I look again at Sir Ross but my attention is still on her, then I plaster the smile I never had in four years. I'm glad that she's all right. I want to ask her. I want to tell her that secret. Or secrets. I never hide any secret to her. But now, I'm hiding her two secrets from her and I feel bad about it. Why do I need to do this anyway? Why do I need to hide it?

Yeah, right. Because I'm scared.

_How was your life doing, Isabella? After I left? Did you have that sweet smile even though I was not here?_

I remember the day when I told her about me moving to New York.

_My one of my worst days ever._

* * *

_**What do you think? A little bit dramatic? Oh please, can you tell me? I'm panicking thinking what kind of reactions you have for this story!**_

_**As you noticed, Isabella and Phineas used a language. Those language are pretty ancient but I think you know it. I know! Let's have a little contest. I can't assure you any prizes but can you tell me what is the language they used in every chapter? I'm pretty excited to hurt your brain a little.**_

_**So, I'm gonna go now. **_

_**(PhinabellaDirectioner's goin' out now. See ya soon, my fellow brethren!)**_


End file.
